Forest fire
by Ineedninjago
Summary: The first time a baby cries a fairies life takes flight. But this is no ordinary fairy. This fairy causes chaos and put life in ruins. No flames please! I don't like constructive criticism
1. Chapter 1

\No one pov

The first time a baby cries a fairies life takes flight. But this is no ordinary fairy. This fairy causes chaos and put life in ruins.

The ash of the fire flew to the clouds passing everything trying to destroy it. From dogs, to rain, and even houses before the ash passes over pixie hollow. But instead of landing it keeps going over the trees until it reaches the ruins of skeleton pass where all the chaos fairies live to destroy and bring chaos to the world. The ash flew past different skulls representing homes as the candles lit. The ash fell onto the middle of the land which was surrounded by different kinds of fairies. And surrounding them was a black sand that was stolen by Queen Clarion and turned into an evil source.

The ash landed in the middle of the landing pad in front of the other fairies. Eris, the sand fairy, flew over and sprinkled the black dust onto the ash. Eris had, like the rest of them, spider web wings, black hair that reaches her waist, and a purple and black dress that surpassed her feet. Suddenly the ash slowly grew into a fairy. She had black hair that only reached her shoulders, and a long frilly red dress that proofed out from under her. It only did that since she was sitting down though. She turned her head looking side to side at the furies as they complied her.

"She looks truly frightening."

"Her eyes match the color of fire"

"She'll make a great tsunami fairy"

Not a very kind society. Suddenly King Norrix flew down to the new fairy. He had a cold frown to his face yet inside he was glad to have a new fairy on his team. He reached down to grab her hand where she grabbed it and allowed him to pull her up to her feet. Next to King Norrix was the four ministers.

Harlot the minister of destruction. She had a fancy red dress with explosions painted onto them.

Kandyl the minister of chaos. She had a twirling purple and black on her long dress.

Rexx the minister of Disorder. He had an outfit that is an eye illusion showing his status

And Lore the minister of Anarchy. He had a bright red outfit and a nasty grey skin color to his face.

"Born of sadness, clothed in fear, chaos has brought you here Welcome to Skeleton Pass" he greets. Before she could reply back he begins to bring out something like zombie hands out of the ground with a dead leaf in their hands. It surrounded her making her step away from the different elements. There were 9 in all fire, tsunami, tornado, volcano's, lightning, floods, avalanche, drought, and Hail. She walked to each and every one each failing and evaporating into a black smoke.

Until finally at her last attempt she reaches out for the fire. Lucky for her it rejoiced in her hands and above it a cloud of smoke in the shape of a skull burst from the flame meaning she had found her talent.

"Come forward fire fairies and welcome the newest member of you destroying kilt, Blaze" King Norrix disappeared into a puff of smoke while two fire fairies approached her.

**Blaze pov**

I held the fire in my hands waiting for someone to help me out to find two fire fairies walking towards me. One of them was a girl.

"I'm flicker" she held out a hand. She had a long flowing orange dress that matched the shade of the fire. Her hair was tied in a black ponytail keeping the thin red hair out of her eyes. She had red eyes like me, three tattoos under her eyes and a yellow bracelet.

"And I'm matches!" the other boy shouted. He had a red tank top revealing his strong toned body, which matched his yellow baggy pants. Like the other he had red eyes and red shagged hair.

"Well, come on! We have a whole land to explore" Matches grabbed my wrist harshly and started to fly off of the dead tree.

"You came right on time!" Flicker said as they lifted me off the ground to see the whole kingdom. Each section was unique than the last. The flood and tsunami land was covered in water with different kinds of fairies swam and dove into the choppy waters. The tornado land had two towering tornados that had the fairies spinning and enjoying a whirlwind of the disaster. The volcano land had a giant volcano pointing out with the fairies surfacing down the lava. Lightning fairies were striking the bolts back and forth like they were in a battle. The Hail and avalanche fairies would throw snowballs, while the drought fairies practiced taking the water and destroying it.

"You will be working here" the two lead me over to the fire lands where the flames covered everywhere and the smoke rose to the sky, yet I was not effected. Everyone seemed to be working and training.

"This is your house" Flicker pointed over to a giant skull that had the shape resembling a house on top of a dirt hill. Hawk's, snake's, and spider's covered the area helping along the fairies. I flew up to my house where Matches opened the tooth resembling a door allowing me to walk in. The place was scattered with red dripping candles. On my dresser was a broken piece of glass to check my reflection. In the corner was a soft bed and a closet that had red dresses, black dresses, not much of a selection.

"Well let ye' to get dressed then" Matches said as they left leaving me alone in my room. The smell stuck in my nose, it was a very nasty smell, like blood. I shrugged it off and headed to my closet to find the different shades of cloths. They advised me for something shorter. So I grabbed some supplies that were scattered. Like a pair of scissors crafted from some broken glass. I took a large black dress that proofed out and cut the bottom in half. I then grabbed the red dress and started to cut that one out and used a paste to stick it on the side making a cool fire symbol. And an easy dress to get along with. Once finished I headed out to the door.

"What was I going to do in this gloomy place?" I asked heading down the stairs and threw the fire town where everything seemed to be busy. Dozens of fire fairies were taking perfecting live leaves into a Crisp one, then they were loading it onto a raven who was patiently waiting. Other fairies were training the newcomers the ropes and training, that's probably where I am going to be. I kept walking until I found Flicker and Matches feeding their pet, a tarantula. I hesitantly walked over to them

"He's so... Cute" I said placing a hand on his head.

"Thanks, his name is stick" Flicker said rubbing his head faster.

"What am I going to learn today?" I ask anxious to get ready.

"First we are going to explain what goes on around here. So get in" they motioned to the rotten pumpkin that had been cut in half and had wooden seats put into in. Flicker jumped in next to each other while I took the seat in front of her. Matches took the front seat directing the spider who was surprisingly fast.

"First we are going to deliver some news but don't worry lass, a tour is waiting you' way" he explains as we drive through the underground tunnel leading to the tsunami/flood lands.

"Might want to lift your dress dear" Flicker instructed I did as told and lifted my dress to the seat. Before I knew what was happening water flooded the carriage wetting my newly made shoes. I screaked from the cold water before chuckling.

"Very funny matches" I yelled up to him. He started to laugh as he directed the spider on a small slither of land so he didn't have to get wet.

"Mariana!" Matches yelled into the water. But no response was heard before a large water tornado nearly knocked down the pumpkin. Once it disengaged three fairies were revealed. But only one remained. She had a long flowing dark blue dress and black hair that was placed in a blue ponytail.

"Yes Matches?" she asked entranced into his eyes as she flew above him.

"You have a meeting tonight" he handed her the scroll. She grabbed it but all together ignored him and flew over to me.

"This must be Blaze!" she yells happily "You know King Norrix sees very bad things in you" Bad, in this land, is that good? Or is it bad? Flicker leaned in and whispered

"That's a compliment" It was like she was reading my mind.

"OH, thank you" I said

"See you later Mariana, were on a very tight schedule." Matches slapped the whip against the spider making it burst towards the next land

"What was on the scroll?" I asked Flicker.

"That scroll was for a meeting at the hollow tree with the king and the four ministers." Flicker explains.

"But why did you give Mariana the scroll?" I ask.

"She is one of the leaders that lead the element. Mariana is the leader of the water benders" Matches explained. Suddenly we went through an underground tunnel that had a large gust of wind fly past.

"Tornado lands, they don't like newcomers." Flicker moved from in front of me to next to me making sure nothing were to happen. Once out of the cave we headed to more of a wasteland where the tornado fairies were practicing the ropes. I held onto the seat cautiously as wind slapped my face from the wild winds.

"Breeze!" Matches shouted into the winds. I could barley see anything through the wind and sand blowing into our faces when Flicker reached over and handed me a pair of goggles to protect my eyes. The had glass over the eyes and had a vine keeping it ahold. I slid it on and looked through the reflection of hers, we looked like mad scientists with out hair blowing everywhere. I giggled at the sight while reaching my hands to the seat.

"Breeze" he yelled again this time a girl wearing the swirling dress came up to him here eyes filled with deceit and dangerous body language.

"Stop yelling" she said snatching the scroll and flying off with no other words.

"You can see everything from here, and here are the scrolls" Matches explains passing me the bag of scrolls.

"Stay safe Blaze" Flicker says as they send the kart off without me. Great all alone, they said that these are less likely to attack me. First, avalanche. I could already tell that the cold wasn't going to be my thing. I walked across the path when suddenly the scroll flew out of my hand and into a nearby tree and threw the bushes. I flew over to the trees to find a male fairy holding the paper with a smug look on his face.

"I'm assuming this is yours" he said waving the paper in front of me. He had black hair in an upright position, neon green eyes that sparkle in the light, a black outfit with a blue flower petal he knitted into a blue shirt. He had black wings and a pale face, overall, very cute

"Yeah" I replied mesmerized. He smiled passing the paper back. I grabbed it still staring it into his eyes.

"What kind of fairy are you?" I ask.

"A... What you may call a stealing fairy I go over to Pixie Hollow steal the yellow sand, and come back." he says.

"Cool" I choke out.

"Are those the papers for the meetin'" he asked.

"Yeah, I need to go to the Avalanche" I say shyly looking to the ground.

"Would you like me to lead you?" he asked.

"Sure"

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Crystal!" me and Zak yelled as we headed towards the mountains. Suddenly an ice fairy flew up to us. She had black hair put into a bun with a white stripe. She had on a long ice dress that had some red and black sprinkled in. She had a happy look to her.

"Hello" she waved.

"Here" I passed her the scroll which she cautiously took and shoved in her sack next to her.

"Your new here aren't you?" I nodded shivering from the snow that was leaking through my own coat. Everything started to freeze. I already hated the snow, I was a fire fairy for god's sake!

"Here" Zak said passing me his coat. I thanked him.

"I-I'm Blaze" I stuttered still freezing.

"Crystal, as you can imagine as you were exactly yelling it but I like introductions, so... You know" I chuckled from her awkwardness.

"We have to finish the run, see you later!" Zak yelled as we left the area.

"Who are we looking for again?" I asked Zak. He pointed to the top of the volcano where the girl was trying to free herself from some vines that had her by the legs.

"You need help?" I asked approaching the fairy. She had dark red hair and a red dress that was long in the back and short in the front. I gripped the thorned vines trying to separate them, but overall failing. Zak flew up next to me and with his strength tore them apart, freeing the girl.

"Thanks. The name's Ember" she shook my hand violently wiping her hands off on the dress.

"Ember, here" I handed her the last scroll which she took graciously.

"Great, another meeting" she said stuffing the note in her pocket.

"What is this meeting for anyway?" I ask her.

"It's for the mainland trip" Ember says.

"The Mainland?" I ask questionably. I have never heard of suck a weird sounding place.

"It's where the human's roam." I sat onto the rotting ground next to Ember.

"What do we do in the main-land?" I asked.

"Well, it all depends on your element. For example, you" she placed her finger on my chest "Start forest fires" she smiles evilly.

"Oh, are the human's fire ability to?" I asked. Zak laughed at my incompetence

"No, we endanger their lives!" he laughs along with Ember. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, why did we nearly kill them?

"But why?!" I yell.

"Here we will show you"

We approached the large tree where a small hole which represented the door sat. Ember grabbed my hand and dragged me into the hallway where Ember dragged her hand across the wooden wall leaking down bright lava and brightening the wall.

"Many eons ago there were two kinds of fairies. One that believed humans were evil and another that thought they were innocent." she flew a bunch of lava to the sky like a firework showing the drawings of two groups of fairies fighting.

"We believed that the humans didn't deserved to be punished from stealing our land, the others thought they did... So Queen Clarion banished the fairies to Skeleton Pass where we developed and left Queen Clarion's rule!" she laughed manically as lava fell behind her.

"So human's are bad?" I asked.

"And deserve to pay!" Zak yelled. They acted like children but it was surprisingly funny.

"Can we leave now?" I asked.

"Hey Zak aren't you doing a run tomorrow?" she asked

"Yeah, Hey Blaze would you like to come?" he asked. I turned my head shyly, I couldn't back down, I would look weak

"Sure"


	2. Chapter 2

"Here your going to need these." he handed me an outfit and directed me to a private leaf where I changed into a pair of long pants that had a silk black petal along with my long shirt. It was baggy and wouldn't even let me walk correctly. "Here" he walked over to me using his knife to cut off the bottom of the pants to only show my ankles.

"Thanks." I replied.

"I need some paint." he asked the next person passed him half an acorn with black paint inside.

"So here's the plan" he placed the cold paint onto my ankles, feet, face, and hands. "Were going to head to Pixie Hollow, grab as much sand as possible without being seen."

"And if I am seen?" I ask. The only worry I had about going to the Hollow. I don't even know what to expect from the land. I had to trust him, but could I really? He led me to the rest of the group which had 8 others.

"Don't want to fly with to many then we'll be spotted." he explains before finally handing me a pack with nothing in it.

"You'll put your sand in here." I smiled without responding as I took a deep swallow staring at the dark sky.

"Don't worry kid, just stick with us and you'll be okay" one of the girls said. I replied with a smile, not really easing my worries, but still going along with it as we headed out and into the night. The cold air slapped my face as I continued to fly faster and faster as we went along the pathway they set for us.

"Has anyone ever gotten caught?" I yelled to him.

"Just one, those fairies don't have the guts to kill though." he yelled back. I laughed when I was suddenly faced with the big block of smoke that divided our two land. We couldn't see over or through it.

"You just have to hold your breath." he whispers over to me holding hiss nose and taking a large breath of the Smokey air as the others entered it. I had a bad feeling about this, but went along with it by holding my nose and taking a final breath of air. I held my eyes tight flying through as fast as possible until I felt a solid force ram into my and push me to the ground. I looked up still holding my nose to see Zak flying above me and offering a hand.

"You excited?!" he asked. I flew next to him staring into his eyes once again but facing the ground again not even answering his question.

"Come on Pixie Hollow is right ahead." he announces wrapping his fingers around my hand and leading me down the field until finally coming across the land. It was beautiful with large water falls grassy lands. Flower houses and then in the center a giant glowing yellow tree. It was all so... Amazing!

"We have to stay in the shadows" he says leading me down into the tall grass as we sped past everything. I wasn't even able to take in the amazing scenery. I thought it would be worse then our land, but it was so pretty.

"We made a secret tunnel through the tree" he walked up to the bark and placed his hands against the tree and slid it around until finally finding the fake piece and pushing it forward to see a tunnel like what was in the tree.

"Blaze if you don't mind" he asked I stood forward and let a small fire rise from my hands

"You just saved us 5 minutes" one of the female fairies said entering the tree and me going behind her. It had a long tube forward then up into another branch until the yellow sand was right in front of us. Each of them burst out opening their bags and the sand fill it up. I slowly exited walking to the big pool of yellow sand and started to scoop it into the bag when I saw two fairies flying by. They looked... Normal. With green and blue leafs as cloths and actually caring about the flowers instead of destroying them.

"Come on Tink! The show will start soon!" Show... What show? My curiosity took the best of me as I followed the two fairies leaving my satchel on the brim of the tree and keeping in the shadows. But I needed a disguise if I were to sneak in. I yanked out my ponytail letting my black hair fall onto my shoulders. With a small puddle I splashed the cold water onto my ankles and face getting rid of the black. I took a cold wet red petal that had fallen on the soft ground and wrapped it around my breasts and waist while I tied it around with a strand of clear root that didn't ruin the petal's color. I then took the black petals that I had on me as a cloak and tore it apart making a poofy dress which I splashed a few squiggly red lines across the dress and with a strand of the red petal wrapped it around my waist with a small flower placed on my hip. Like a prom dress. I fluffed out my hair as I made my way the two fairies where. Wait! My wings. Like a spider web... I got it! I grabbed a flower, sowed, cut, and placed it on myself like a coat. And even with the access flower made gloves, trying to keep my fire kept to myself.

I entered the structure to see many fairies sitting on long mushrooms. There wasn't much room with only a few open spaces. The only light that was in their was four petals on top of a rock mountain. It was filled with the yellow pixie dust lighting up the entire room. I looked around the room for a seat silently until I saw the blond fairy with a seat next to her. I slowly walked up grabbing her attention by tapping her lightly on the shoulder. I didn't know what would happen if I interacted with a pixie fairy. She looked back at me eyes filled with happiness instead of sorrow.

"Yes?" she asked with a sweet and innocent tone.

"C-C-Can I sit here?" I asked her. She moved over a few inches and patted the seat next to me.

"Of course!" she said turning my attention towards me.

"What's your name?" she asked. Do I give her my real name? It would mean my element. What other elements did Zak say? Light!

"M-My name is Horizon" I say.

"That's a beautiful name!" she complimented placing her hands onto mine.

"What fairies are you?" she asked.

"I-I am a F- Light fairy" I corrected.

"I haven't seen you here before" one of the girls said. Before I could explain myself out of it, it started with three fairies humming all in white dresses as a flute could be heard in the background. They all sang a mellow tone with a harp following their cords. Once finished with their final cord the sand exploded and autumn leafs fell from the top of the building and onto the ground next to the speaker. The girl was normal wearing the same white dress and her hair in a ponytail. Her voice was like honey sweet and smooth, with no stutters.

"Twas a stormy night at Farwell forest, where the humans grew tall and the thunderous footsteps could be heard throughout the land!" she let the yellow sand show their giant feet stomping above us. The yellow sand falling on me... Oddly made me cough. I kept it in holding my mouth with my hand.

"The humans planted their land and since we couldn't be seen, we moved here to pixie hollow" she let out a cloud of yellow sand in a mushroom.

"But there was one group of fairies that didn't want to believe humans were good." The room went silent with more evil playing music.

"These are the Plixals." Plixals... Is that what they called us? "They are an evil group of fairies, with no hope for the world!" I felt my own gloves starting to melt from the heat. "An evil and deceitful leader named Norrix" I felt my temperature rising. He wasn't deceitful! He just had an opinion faced on his own beliefs? Right? Smoke slowly rose from my own hands, but luckily it was to dark to see. I started to cough madly again. The sand was doing something to my lungs. I wanted to leave this was doing more bad to me then good.

"You okay horizon?" Tinker Bell asked. I nodded but between her discrimination, my coughing, and the smoke from my hands. I wasn't doing good. But it only went downhill from there.

"Plixal!" I saw someone pointing at me. My cover was blown. I stood from my chair and ran out of the structure. I heard many other fairies flying and yelling behind me. I suddenly remembered that I had my coat on. I ripped it apart throwing it to the side as I ripped up my outfit allowing me to fly faster. I didn't dare to fly to high or to low but the harsh grass slashed my skin making small scrapes that left small scars that slowly bled. The rain poured down only making it worse as one of the fairies shot down a net landing on top of me.

"I got her!" he shouted. The net pinned me to the ground and into the mud that was waist high. That gave me an idea. I swam under the net covering me in brown mud until reaching air and flying off again. I couldn't even tell where I was going, just that I needed to get away. Rain poured into my eyes making it impossible to see.

"Gotcha" two hands grabbed my arms lifting me into the air and off of the ground.

"Get off of me!" I yelled kicking backwards. He yelped in pain letting go of my skin and dropping me onto a nearby hill. I rolled down not able to catch myself until I stopped into an abandoned rabbit hole that was covered by grass and dirt. Silence, besides the pitter patter of rain and my own thoughts. The soft muddy ground was comfortable from my sore skin. The water on my body and the cold wind made it freezing, I wasn't going to go back out there. I didn't even know what they were going to do to me if they actually caught me. The only thing that was keeping me warm was the small fire I had going from my hands. To wait until morning.

**Unless 'purified' by the black essence, the yellow sand is like poison to them.**


	3. Chapter 3

Is it safe to come out? I peeked my head out of the rabbit hole looking around my surroundings. The mud was still there and the water on the leafs slowly dripped off. I crawled from the hole still scanning for fairies, but found none. I had scrapes and bruises everywhere and I found myself getting harder and harder to breath. But I needed to get home before they caught me. I scrambled out of Pixie Hollow and to the poison boundary. I tried to fly but only fell back to the ground. I couldn't run threw it. The only way to go threw is to deal with the pain.

I flew inches away from the ground waiting until the air would get clean and able to breath again. Sadly, before I could even get half way the pain was overwhelming and fell back to the ground. A large gasp came from me breathing in the poison. The gas filled my lungs making it harder and harder to breath. I ripped a piece of my dress off putting it to my mouth letting me breath with a little oxygen. Running, need to get out. It felt like miles until I faced my home still as dark as when I left.

I needed more oxygen, filtering out the bad gas from my breath was like a crow tearing my lungs apart. I needed to get home before anyone really notices, I guess I didn't even tell Flicker I even went with him. I clutched my sides stumbling back to my home to at least patch myself up. At least no one really noticed, I hated bringing attention on myself. It took at least 15 minutes to get back into my home. In the corner of my room was a bucket of water with a white towel, perfect.

I walked into the bathroom where a broken piece of bark kept the water from getting on the floor. The water was now cold from last night. The water washed down the mud and blood from my sparkling wings down into the bark. I grabbed a nearby leaf and wrapped it around my body going back to my closet and pulled on a dress that had a tank top and only reached my thighs. It didn't matter though, I needed some simple rest. After wrapping some honey and leafs over my wound and fell into my bed feeling sick to my stomach. The combination of Pixie dust and poison made me want to vomit. But right when I hit the soft pillow I fell into a deep and well deserving sleep.

"Blaze you home?" I peered my head through the door to see through the shadows Blaze laying on her bed head down on her pillow with a pile of vomit next to her. That's not normal... I walked over to her shaking her shoulder. Her only response was a long groan when her arm randomly fell from her bed. It was pale and wrapped up in a blood drenched bandage.

"What happened?!" I shouted flinging her blanket off of her to show her wings barley even sparkling their beautiful spider web colors. She was pale with a purple tint under her eyes.

"I'll get you to a healing fairy." I say quickly picking her up by the shoulder and back of the knees. She was heavier than expected. I had to deal with it though, I stumbled out of the room and down the stairs.

"Matches help me you lazy bastard!" I yell down to him. He looked up at me, he was sharpening stick's nails.

"What?" he yells up at me until noticing the unconscious Blaze in my arms. He pulled out the carriage climbing into the front and blasting off to our rinky dink hospital. I held her head on my lap trying to keep her to a chill.

"Just hold on" I muttered to her. She only moaned again.

"How is she?" I asked the nurse. She turned to me frowning with also an angry look on her face.

"Not good, what happened?" she asked.

"No idea... I entered her house since she wasn't home last night and saw she wasn't waking up, tore her sheets off and saw her like that" I replied she wrote everything down on a withered leaf until Matches came up holding Zak by the back of his shirt collar.

"I found the cuprite" he said pointing at Zak.

"What did he do?" I ask leaning from my chair.

"He decided, without consulting king Norrix, that he could take her to Pixie Hollow" What?! Why the hell would he even think about taking an amateur fairy to a forbidden land.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I kept my voice at a minimum not wanting to disturb anyone.

"She looked interested... A-And I thought if I kept an eye on her-" kept an eye on her?! Well, if he kept an eye on her he must be going blind!

"Bullshit" I said between my teeth.

"No really, she flew off, I-I couldn't find her!" he put his hands up in defense trying to avoid my fists that only burned brighter.

"Once she wakes up were going straight to Kandyl!" his eyes widened trying to scramble out of Matches arms but failing.

"Oh come on! I just wanted a partner" he whined. I turned away from him, avoiding him at all costs only focusing on how King Norrix was going to reach to this, knowing that he would have to come down with a routinely check on the fairies. Speak of the devil... Literally. Norrix strolled up to the infirmary with Lore behind him, would of liked Kandyl but I will settle for him to. Norrix has always been a strict, but kind leader that does look out for his subjects.

"What are you three doing here?" he asked.

"Ask Zak here" Matches pushed Zak towards him.

"Well, it's a very interesting story..." he chuckled awkwardly brushing his hair behind his ears. Norrix's patience grew thin as he aged on his story.

"Zak brought Blaze to Pixie Hollow and got attacked." his eyes quickly widened bringing his attention to me.

"What?" from out of nowhere the nurse fairy came in between the two.

"She's awake."

~  
Blaze POV

"Your lucky your still alive sweetheart." the nurse said starting to wrap a green leaf wrap around my arms. I had a wrap around my neck, arms, and some parts of my legs.

"Drink this" she said handing me an acorn of a thick black liquid with sand on the top of it. I shrugged guzzling down the black drink. It tasted like, nothing. The cold drink slithered down the side of my lips and down my chin.

"Blaze" I lowered the drink, almost having the aftertaste of alcohol. In the doorway was Flicker, Matches, and King Norrix? Why was he there

"How you doing?" Flicker asked walking over to me and grabbing my hand.

"Good!" I was obviously lying.

"What exactly happened?" he asked.

"The kid... Zak! Brought me to Pixie Hollow... It was beautiful! But the sand it..."

"To us it can be a deadly poison." Norrix said. I looked back down at my drink and took the last swallow, making my head float, like it was filled with bubbles.

"They called us Plixals" I replied staring down at the acorn shell.

"Plixals?" Matches repeated.

"Before I knew what was going on, one of them saw me. I had to escape to I flew past the blades of grass, cutting me while I passed. They chased me until I found a hiding spot." I stared at Norrix who absorbed it all.

"We will proceed then" he whispered to Kandyl.

"Proceed what?"


End file.
